Chiisana Tenohira
by Ran Hikari Ozora V6
Summary: Untuk mu yang mencintai seseorang seperti diriku. Terimakasih karna kau selalu ada untuku. (TsubasaXSanae)


**CAPTAIN TSUBASA** **:** **YOICHI TAKAHASHI**

 **CHIISANA TENOHIRA : Ran Hikari Ozora**

 **PAIR : TSUBASA X SANAE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meskipun mengelak degan semua kenyataan yang ada tapi nyatanya… Tubuhmu lebih memahami hatimu dari pada dirimu sendiri bukan.

Mungkin kau selalu bilang,"Aku pasti bisa dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Tapi lihat! Kenyataanya tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan bukan. Buktinya keringat mengalir di telapak tanganmu saat kau merasa cemas.

Ada saat ketika semuanya berjalan degan baik. Ada pula saat ketika semuanya tidak berjalan degan baik. Saat seperti itu orang-orang akan menyadari pentingnya kehadiran seseorang. Dan saat ini kau juga menyadarinyakan.

Hanya karna tidak adanya Misaki di World Youth nanti, kau jadi ragu bisa memenangkan seluruh pertandingan. Kau terus melewati hari-hari yang sibuk menghadapi World Youth dengan penuh keraguan.

Hei, Tuan pemberani ada apa denganmu? Kau jadi terlihat lemah, seperti bukan dirimu. Padahal kau tau kan semuanya berharap padamu. Kau menggenggam banyak harapan semua orang. Tapi kau malah seperti ini.

"Tsubasa…"

Sebuah suara yang lembut membuatmu menghentikan sesi latihan. Kau menoleh pada sumber suara itu dan kau menemukan sosok gadis dengan helaiyan surai berwarna hitam kecoklatan dengan tubuh berbalut mantel merah muda.

"Sanae!"

Yah, Sanae! Sanae Nakazawa, gadismu. Gadis yang selalu memberimu semangat, mendukungmu tanpa lelah dan selalu berada di sampingmu.

Ah tapi sejak kapan dia ada disitu? Ck kau lihat, karna terlalu sibuk degan pikiran-pikiran bodoh mu tadi kau jadi tak menyadari kehadiranya bukan.

Ia berjalan menghampirimu "Ini!" menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang dibawanya untuk mu, "Istirahatlah sebentar, kau terlihat lelah!" dia… tersenyum. Bukankah senyumnya itu sangat manis, umm... tuan Ozora yang hebat!

"Terimakasih!" kau menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya.

Matamu sesekali melirik kearahnya. Kau melihatnya memandang lapangan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit kau mengerti?

"Kenapa kau kemari, Sanae?"

"Eh?" dia berbalik menghadapmu, "Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya? Apa aku mengganggu latihan, Tsubasa?" ujarnya nampak kecewa.

Ah... kau lihat Tuan Ozora yang hebat. Tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih peka terhadap perasaan gadismu.

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja ini sudah malam ka-"

Syuut!

"Eh?" tanpa bicara apapun, Sanae tiba-tiba saja melap keringat yang ada diwajahmu dengan saputanganya.

Ah lihat, wajahmu memerah tuan Ozora. Yah meskipun terlihat samar-samar, jika ini siang mungkin akan terlihat lebih jelas.

"Ishizaki dan yang lainya yang memberitauku. Mereka bilang kau selalu latihan sendirian hingga larut malam!" ujarnya menjelaskan tentang alasan ia ada disana.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh?"

"World Youth tinggal sebentar lagi kan. Tapi... Tsubasa malah berlatih sampai sekeras ini!"

Ah apa kau menyadarinya Ozora, suaranya terdengar penuh kecemasan, "Jika, Tsubasa sampai terluka bagai mana? Aku takut, Tsubasa juga terluka seperti, Misaki." Dan Sanae menatap mu dengan wajah khawatir.

Cukup lama kau hanya mampu menatapnya balik tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Sampai tanganmu terulur membelai surainya yang lembut.

"Hmp, terimakasih, Sanae." Kau tersenyum, "Maaf selalu membuat mu khawatir. Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja."

Ia menggeleng, "Tapi ini berlebihan, Tsubasa berlatih sampai larut malam begini." Wajahnya menunduk.

Ck lihat Ozora, kau mengulanginya lagi. Membuat gadismu sedih hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit. Hebat sekali.

"Di World Youth ini, Misaki tidak bisa bermain karna kecelakaan. Dan aku sangat mengerti bagaimana sulitnya menghadapi pertandingan-pertandingan World Youth tanpa kehadiran Misaki. Karna itu untuk menutupi lubang ketidak hadiranya Misaki aku harus menyempurnakan Sky Drive Shoot yang ku rancang sendiri. Drive yang bisa ku gunakan tanpa perlu bantuan dari Misaki atau siapapun."

"Tsubasa~"

"Tapi tampaknya semua itu tidak semudah yang ku bayangkan ha ha ha!" kau tertawa, memcoba membuatnya untuk tak khawatir lagi.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup istirahatnya. Aku mau lanjutkan latihanku lagi."

Kau berlari ketengah lapangan meninggalkanya sendirian. Lalu memulai latihanmu lagi namun tiba-tiba saja kau merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhmu dari belakang.

"Sanae!" tangan kecilnya yang lembut, lagi-lagi memelukmu begitu erat.

"Kalau, Tsubasa pasti bisa. Aku akan selalu mendukung Tsubasa yang seperti itu dengan sepenuh hati. Berjuanglah, Tsubasa."

Kau bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Suaranya pun terdengar lirih.

Kau tau Tuan Ozora! Sanae mu ini tengah menangis.

"Tsubasa yang ku kenal adalah Tsubasa yang selalu bersemangat untuk menggapai mimpinya walau bagaimanapun situasinya. Tsubasa selalu bisa melewatinya. Karna itu berjuanglah, Tsubasa! Jangan menyerah. Aku percaya padamu."

.

.

 _T_ _elapak tangan_ _kecilnya yang lembut. Telapak tangan kecil yang_ _selalu_ _ada untuk ku_ _. Mengelus pundak_ _ku_ _ketika_ _aku_ _tertunduk. Memeluk_ _ku_ _saat sedih. Menolong_ _ku_ _d_ _en_ _g_ _a_ _n kehangatan itu. Kehangatan y_ _an_ _g lebih indah dari pada_ _untaiaan_ _kata_ _-kata._

 _Kepadamu yg mencintai orang sepertiku terima kasih ! Karna kau selalu ada disisiku. Meskipun tanpa sadar aku selalu melukaimu._

.

.

"Sanae!"

Kau melepaskan pelukanya perlahan dan berbalik menghadapnya. Lihat, apa ku bilang Sanae, gadismu lagi-lagi menangis. Menangisi orang bodoh yang tidak peka bernama Tsubasa Ozora. Seseorang yang dulu tak pernah perduli padanya dan hanya memikirkan sepakbola dan mimpinya. Sadarkah kau karna telah mengabaikan orang yang sangat berharga seperti Sanae.

"Tsubasa..." air mata terus mengalir dari kedua matanya yang indah, "Maaf~"

Maaf?! Oh tidak, tidak Sanae. Bukan kau yang harus mengucapkan itu. Harusnya orang yang pantas mengicapkan kata itu adalah orang tidak peka di hadapan mu itu,

Perlahan kau membelai rambutnya, "Harusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu."

Uwaaa... demi kamisama, akhirnya kau peka juga tuan Ozora.

"Maaf dan terimakasih untuk semua dukungan mu selama ini. Terimakasih karna selalu ada disisiku, Sanae."

"Tsubasa~" air matanya mengalir bagai butir-butiran kristal yang jatuh dari mata bulatnya yang indah. Wajahnya yang memerah karna menangis.

Sangat cantik buka hemm... tuan Ozora! Ah bukan, tapi manis. Sanae yang tengah menangis seperti ini tampak begitu sangat manis kan di matamu.

Oh ayolah jangan munafik Ozora. Katakan saja dengan jujur kalau gadismu itu sangat manis. Buktinya tanpa sadar tubuhmu semakin merapat padanya. Tanganmu pun mulai membelai wajahnya yang merona hingga membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

Kau tak akan bisa manahan gejolak itu hahaha.

 _Diam kau!_

Ah apa? Apa kau baru saja bicara padaku Ozora?

 _Menyingkir dari pikiranku. Kau membuatku_ _merasa bodoh._

Oh benarkah? Hohoho... jika kau bisa, ayo lakukan.

 _Kau menantangku?_

Benar! Karna aku yakin pasti aku yang menang.

 _Peraya diri sekali kau._

Tentu saja. Aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku.

 _Ckk !_

.

.

.

.

Kau mempersempit jarak di antara kalian. Tanganku tepat berada di belakang kepalanya. Matamu tak bisa lepas dari mataya yang indah.

"Sukida, Sanae-chan!"

Kau bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat. Aroma parfum yang ia pakai. Dan kelembutan bibirnya yang dingin saat tidak ada lagi jarak diantara kalian.

Kau mencurahkan semua perasaanmu dalam ciuman itu. Memeluknya semakin erat, membawanya ke dalam ciuman lebih dalam. Tak dapat ku pungkiri, kau sangat mencintai gadis ini, Sanae Nakazawa.

 _Demi dirimu y_ _an_ _g ku cintai y_ _an_ _g ada di depan mataku. Aku bersumpah d_ _en_ _g_ _a_ _n kata 'Pasti'_

 _Telapak tangan lembut y_ _an_ _g selalu hadir disisiku. Menyentuh bekas luka y_ _an_ _g tak terlihat olehku. Kau membuat ku kembali semangat. Kehadiran mu disisiku sangat berharga bagiku. Bahkan jauh lebih berharga dari pada mendapatkan tepuk tangah dari seluruh dunia._

 _Aku memang tak mampu melepaskan sepakbola dari hidupku. Tapi aku juga tak mampu melepaskan mu dari hidup ku. Karna kau adalah tujuan hidupku._

 _Untuk mu y_ _an_ _g mencintai orang sepertiku,_ _terimakasih karna kau selalu ada untuku_ _._

=END=


End file.
